


Tangle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Hair Brushing, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Dori and Óin adjust to their new life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Dori turns in bed with a wince. It has been nearly a month since the complete restoration, but he's still unused to these ‘real’ beds. That is not to say he prefers the mattresses fashioned from clothes and spare odds and ends. It only makes for a much stiffer back compared to now. 

Beside him Óin groans and stretches, joints popping and shifting into their proper places. With any other dwarf Dori might just wince with disgust. But with Óin he makes an exception and turns into the stretch. 

“Your braids are tangled.” Dori observes. “We should have removed our beads last night.” 

Dori cards his fingers through the middle of Óin’s beard and into the worst of the tangles. Óin hums appreciatively, leaning into the touch. Removing the knots is a slow and careful process, made worse by the odd discovery of beads. 

“This is entirely your fault,” he says and thrusts his leg between Dori’s. “I was prepared to sleep.” 

“You were prepared to do nothing last night. Now stop talking - you’re making this more difficult.” 

Óin huffs but remains silent through the rest of it, giving slow, lazy strokes of his leg between Dori’s thighs.


End file.
